MY SEXY CAOS
by SOPHIE1009
Summary: ISABELLA ES UNA ESTUDIANTE DE DERECHO, UNA NIÑA RESPONSABLE... TODO ESTO HASTA LA NOCHE DE SU GRADUACIÓN, CUANDO DECIDE QUE ES HORA DE DEJARSE LLEVAR POR SUS INSTINTOS...SOLO POR ESTA NOCHE, Y DE LA MANO DEL HOMBRE AL QUE HA ADMIRADO DURANTE TODA SU CARRERA. SERA ELLA CAPAZ DE LLEVAR A CABO SU RESOLUCIÓN Y EL... LA DEJARA ESCAPAR LUEGO DE UNA SOLA NOCHE?
1. LA GRADUACION

Lo que jamás soñé (+18) La graduación capitulo 1

El gran día llego…después de tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios estoy a unas cuantas horas de mi graduación…yo Isabella Marie Swan a punto de recibir mi titulo de abogada! Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme extraña con la imagen en el espejo. No se parece a mí- se puede decir que soy una de las pocas mujeres carentes de vanidad, siempre he preferido la comodidad y la rapidez en lo que a mi arreglo se refiere. Desde que recuerdo he usado jeans, lycras y sweaters amplios, mi cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y a su vez sujetado por varias pinzas alrededor de esta en forma circular-ya que no es nada cómodo leer cuando el cabello se te viene por la cara- y mí calzado preferido siempre han sido y serán las Converse

. Pero Lilian, mi mejor amiga, y mi madre insistieron en que ya me había "convertido" en un mujer y tenía que empezar a vestirme como una, y que mejor día para empezar que el ¡día de mi graduación!

El vestido que escogieron para mí de color vino tinto resaltaba mi busto ya que se ajustaba a mi contorno y tenía un escote en v un poco más profundo de lo que hubiera querido…justo debajo de la onda del busto se volvía un poco más amplio pero aun marcaba mi cintura y se deslizaba de la misma forma hasta mi cadera haciendo que se marcara una perfecta forma de guitarra, el vestido iba unos diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla y terminaba en un lindo encaje en el borde.

No podía negar que era un vestido precioso pero no dejaba de sentirme incomoda, además debía usar unos zapatos de más de seis centímetros de tacón y cuando los calce sentí como si estuviera lista para presentarme en un espectáculo de zanqueros!

Mi madre me había llevado al salón de belleza en la mañana y allí me habían arreglado en cabello dejándolo liso hasta los hombros y en ese punto se convertía en unas suaves ondas hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de mi espalda. Ahora con el vestido puesto este hacia que los matices rojizos de mi cabello castaño se vieran un poco más. Mis uñas y mis labios eran del color de mi vestido, mientras el resto de mi maquillaje era suave, solo consistía en un poco de base- según el maquillador solo para dar un tono parejo- delineador y mascara de pestañas.

Debo admitir –aunque jamás a mi madre o Lilian- que me sentaba bien ese tipo de maquillaje , resaltaba el "curioso" color de mis ojos que a primera vista eran cafés, pero al mirarlos con más detalle se veían destellos dorados y verdes, esto porque de alguna manera en mi se combinaban los ojos de mi abuela, -cafés- mi padre -dorados- y mi madre estaba feliz y en lugares con mucha luz se resaltaba el color dorado, mas cuando estaba enojada o había llorado se veía mas el verde.

Si, definitivamente esta imagen de mi era totalmente distinta a la que nadie hubiera visto antes…ni siquiera yo misma_._

_Oh! Te ves hermosa Isabella!- dijo mi madre entrando en mi habitación y sacándome de mis reflexiones._

_Gracias mamá...- _le dije algo incomoda y a la vez emocionada al ver la expresión de sus hermosos ojos verdes, ella siempre insistía en debía tratar de arreglarme mejor, y hoy le estaba dando la razón al ver el resultado de mi apariencia después de hacer caso a lo que ella me había dicho.

_Tenemos que irnos ya, recuerda que tenemos que estar una hora antes de la ceremonia- _afirmo mientras arreglaba mi cabello un poco_._

_Lo se…salgamos de una vez- _respondí con un tono algo exasperado, ya que mi madre siempre estaba de apuros, no importaba el tiempo que tuviéramos.

Cuando baje la escalera cuidado de no tropezarme con los incómodos pero hermosos zapatos, mi padre se quedo mirándome con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, total y genuinamente sorprendido.

_- pareces un ángel!... Te ves preciosa Bell ! -_dijo mi padre casi gritando y con una lagrima en la comisura de sus ojos.

Michael que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión esperándonos se acerco casi corriendo al escuchar a mi padre. -cuál es el escándalo Charl….- empezó a decir cuando llego a donde estaba mi padre y se quedo mirándome fijamente abriendo y cerrando sus ojos como si tratara de convencerse que era real lo que estaba viendo.

_-Doha!…Izzy te ves increíble…donde tenias todo eso escondido?!- _dijo Michael mientras recibía un fuerte golpe de mi padre en la cabeza.

_Como que donde tenía "todo eso " escondido? Bell siempre ha sido hermosa, además no es manera de referirte a tu prima...Idiota!- _le contesto mi padre muy molesto a Michael mientras este se acariciaba donde le habían propinado el golpe.

Yo por mi parte estaba bastante roja, por un lado avergonzada de la sorpresa de todos ya que parecía que ninguno podía creer que fuera posible, y también por que estaba tratando de aguantar la risa al ver lo que acaba de suceder entre mi primo y mi padre.

Michael y yo más que primos éramos hermanos, crecimos juntos ya que mis tíos siempre vivieron muy cerca de nosotros y cuando ellos decidieron vivir en otra ciudad Michael les pidió que lo dejaran quedarse con mis padres. Lo hacíamos todo juntos, pero él era un poco desobligado y por eso se iba a tardar un año más en graduarse a pesar que era un par de años mayor que yo.

_-lo siento Izzy… es verdad siempre has sido hermosa…pero es que te ves de otro mundo!- _dijo Michael mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, y me sonreía en señal de disculpa_._

_-no te preocupes muppet…no eres el único sorprendido…yo misma no me reconocí en el reflejo! - _dije mientras me reía con ganas_._

_Bueno, bueno …es hora de irnos ...No quiero que lleguemos tarde y tengamos que sentarnos en el último lugar que encontremos!- _nos hablo mi madre exasperada.

Aunque mi familia y yo misma nos sorprendimos con mi cambio de imagen, jamás hubiera imaginado la reacción de mis compañeros y profesores cuando llegamos al sitio de la ceremonia. Algunos ni siquiera me reconocieron! Eso_ era algo exagerado ya que llevaba estudiando con ellos _más de cinco años. Claro que no se demoraron mucho en "averiguar" quién era yo, ya que Lilian se encargo de correr gritando hacia mi literalmente a través de todo el salón.

ISABELLA, ISABELLA _! Oh por dios TE VES FANTÁSTICA! Lo sabia… siempre lo supe…ERAS UN CISNE DISFRAZADO DE PATO….- _decía una cosa tras otra mientras me abrazaba y se movía a mi alrededor sonriendo. Todo el mundo me estaba mirando y sentí como mi cara se calentaba a punto de poder ver el rojo de mis mejillas sin tener ningún objeto reflejante en frente de mi_._

_Shhhhh!…ya cállate Lilian…todos nos están viendo!- _regañe a mi amiga para que dejara de hablar por un momento. Ella se llevo ambas a la boca dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y me sonrío apenada mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

_-ooh… Isabella...es que te ves tan hermosa! …no sabes lo que me emociona verte así…luciendo todo lo que la naturaleza te regalo! - _sentí mis mejillas enrojecer de nuevamente por el comentario de mi amiga, mientras veía en ella una mirada de picardía señalando el escote de mi vestido.

_Bueno ya dejemos este tema…busquemos donde sentarnos! - _llamo papá también avergonzado de ser el centro de las miradas y algo incomodo por el comentario de mi amiga. Yo me despedí de ellos ya que todos los graduandos nos sentábamos aparte y en un orden especifico.

La ceremonia fue rápida, cuando recibí mi diploma escuche los silbidos de Mike y los aplausos de mis padres y mi amiga, los mire y los tres estaban llorando de la emoción, mientras Mike sonreía y levantaba sus pulgares en señal de orgullo. Después llego la hora de las fotografías con el diploma la familia, los profesores y los compañeros, que para mi sorpresa empezaron a llamarme para que saliera en fotos con ellos, esto era absurdo! Solo estaba usando un vestido! Sin embargo accedí y pose para las fotografías esperando que acabaran pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lo inesperado…

Ya iba saliendo cuando una voz femenina muy conocida me llamo. Era Tanya Denali, una chica bastante conocida en la universidad y con la cual solo había hablado lo estrictamente necesario.

_- Isabella...! Me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos más tarde a celebrar nuestra graduación, estoy segura que vamos a pasar un buen rato y tienes que estar ahí...- me dijo mientras me sonreía de una manera extraña. _

_Este era el día mas extraño de toda mi vida, primero por la manera en que me veía y recibir tanta atención de seguro ya era abrumador, pero esto se salía de todas las cosas que llegue a imaginarme alguna vez._

_ Que Tanya me estuviera invitando a celebrar con ella y su grupo de amigos era simplemente increíble. Además debo confesar que en su grupo de amigos se encontraba alguien que hacía que mi mundo se viera más insignificante de lo que era, no solo porque era un hombre dolorosamente guapo, sino porque nunca en todos estos años se había dado cuenta que yo existía. Su nombre era Edward Cullen, y todo en el era hermoso, además era inteligente e increíblemente carismático, se podría decir que el único defecto que tenia eran sus amistades, que eran sin lugar a dudas las personas mas déspotas y materialistas que hubiera conocido en mi vida. Y era eso precisamente lo que me sorprendía de la invitación de Tanya, su grupo era tan cerrado que desde que llego Charlie, el hijo de un ministro nadie más había "entrado" en el selecto grupo._

_Sin embargo mi curiosidad primo sobre cualquier instinto de preservación y decidí aceptar su tan inusual invitación._

_-gracias Tanya…claro que me gustaría ir, pero pueden ir mi primo y Lilian conmigo?... !Es que ya tenía planes con ellos y no quiero dejarlos- aunque me muriera por compartir un rato cerca de Edward no iba a ir sola con ellos a ninguna parte._

_Vi en su mirada algo de malestar y duda pero me respondió rápidamente - por supuesto Isa! Nos vemos en el pub de aquí cerca, ya sabes al que siempre vamos después de clases- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y se dirigía de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus amigos quienes me estaban mirando fijamente. No pude evitar sentir malestar, uno, porque de todas la maneras que podían llamarme odiaba que me dijeran "Isa" y dos porque aunque sabia donde quedaba el pub nunca había ido, primero porque era para la gente "in" de la universidad y segundo porque después de clases siempre iba a mi casa o a la academia de baile de mamá. _

_Hija nos vamos? - pregunto mi papá, mientras me ofrecía su brazo. Yo lo tome sonriéndole y llena de curiosidad._

_Fuimos a cenar en un hermoso restaurante que estaba en el centro de la cuidad, cerca de la universidad, lo cual era perfecto para los planes que tenia para luego de la cena. Cuando terminamos de cenar les dije a Mike y a Lilian lo que haríamos luego, a lo cual reaccionaron los dos de la misma manera, abriendo los ojos de par en par y estallando en risas.- Se puede saber cuál es el chiste en lo que acabado de decirles?- inquirí molesta por su exagerada reacción. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos al principio y escépticos después._

_-Es en serio lo que nos acabas de decir? En serio el "prince club" nos invito a celebrar con ellos? - pregunto Mike con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas. No pude evitar reírme de la manera como los llamaba y la expresión en su cara era impagable cuando le respondí afirmativamente._

_-Tenemos que ir…por supuesto que si ! Decía Lilian saltando en su mismo lugar una y otra vez._

_-Estás segura Izzy? Mira que son unos pesados y no estoy seguro de entender el porqué de su invitación- dijo Michael totalmente serio y pensativo. Su actitud y comentario hicieron eco a los pensamientos que tuve en el momento en que Tanya me hablo y me sentí inquieta de nuevo, pero mi curiosidad era más grande que mi instinto de preservación._

_-Esa es la razón por la quiero ir muppet…quiero averiguar que sucede-esa parte era verdad, el otro motivo no tenia porque saberlo mi adorado primo -además para eso vamos juntos, y en caso de que se pongan pesados simplemente nos vamos y listo- dije con absoluta seguridad, lo cual hizo que a Mike le volviera la sonrisa al rostro._

_Nos despedimos de mis padres y les entregue todo los documentos que me habían dado en la universidad. Mi padre nos dio su tarjeta de crédito y algo de dinero en efectivo para nuestra celebración, ellos querían dejarnos el auto, pero si lo hacían Mike o yo no podríamos tomar nada por tener que manejar luego- si bien no pensábamos emborracharnos si queríamos tomarnos un trago para celebrar- así que lo convencimos que lo mejor era que nosotros tomáramos un taxi después de salir del pub. _


	3. El me conoce?

**ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A PRINCESAVESPA, GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA LINDA, SIN TI ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ, BESOS.**

Capitulo 3

El… me conoce?

_Cuando llegamos al pub Tanya y tres de sus amigos ya estaban allí, Charlie y Thomas estaban bebiendo cerveza mientras Tanya y Kate bebían algo de color rosado en copas triangulares. Afortunadamente todos seguían vestidos de la misma manera en que los había visto en la graduación, ya que hubiera sido terriblemente vergonzoso que ellos se hubieran cambiado por ropas mas casuales y yo no._

_-hola chicos! Me alegra que ya estén aquí…los demás no tardan en llegar!- nos saludo Tanya de muy buen humor, de verdad que no entendía ese cambio tan drástico._

_-hola Tanya, y de nuevo gracias por la invitación- le dije sonriéndole mientras nos sentábamos cerca de ellos. Mike se había que dado de pie mirándola como un idiota, y tuve que darle un pequeño golpe para que saliera de su estado de trance. No podía culparlo, ella era una mujer muy bella, tenía los ojos color miel enmarcados por unas bellas y largas pestañas, era de tez blanca. Pero muy bien bronceada, su cabello rubio caía en cascada y forma de v debajo de su espalda, y tenía un rostro simplemente perfecto. En cuanto a su figura debo decir que aunque era compacta tenia hermosas curvas en los lugares indicados, en pocas palabras ella era la perfecta imagen de la belleza femenina, y por supuesto mi primo no era inmune a ella._

_Ella se percato de la mirada de Mike y sonriéndole de manera coqueta le dijo -creo que no nos han presentado…soy Tanya Denali pero puedes decirme Nía- el interpelado se quedo mudo por unos segundos pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella le estaba ofreciendo su mano para presentarse se levanto de nuevo y tomando su mano le respondió_

_- es un placer conocerte Nía mi nombre es Michael La Fonte- debo admitir que me sorprendió la elocuencia de Mike después de la tremenda cara de idiota que había puesto antes, además que nunca jamás lo había oído hablar con tanta elegancia, de veras este era un día cargado de sorpresas. _

_Al parecer a "Nía" también le había sorprendido la manera como mi primo le había hablado y le sonrío de manera amplia y sincera mientras soltaba su mano. Claro que no solo se debía a la manera en que Mike se expresaba, aunque fuera mi primo yo estaba plenamente consciente de que él era muy apuesto, su figura alta y fuerte contrastaban bien a su rostro de expresión relajada, mi primo al igual que mi padre tenía unos bellos ojos dorados enmarcado con una espesas y oscuras pestañas, su piel era de un bello color canela y su cabello era rubio oscuro, tenía una sonrisa linda y sobretodo y lo más hermoso de él su carácter siempre positivo y juguetón._

_Que van a tomar?- pregunto el mesero sacándome de mis cavilaciones._

_-no lo sé…que nos recomiendas mup…Michael?- inquirí a mi primo a quien casi se le salen los ojos cuando por poco le digo muppet delante de Tanya, ese era el sobrenombre que yo le tenía desde que éramos niños, porque ese era el único programa que el siempre quería ver, y yo le decía que eso era porque el pertenecía a los monstruos raros de los muppett, me reí para mi fuero interno pensando en que estoy segura que a Mike no le interesaba revelar esos secretos de su infancia._

_Quieres algo suave y dulce…o algo fuerte Izzy?-inquirió mi primo con acento juguetón._

_Suave y dulce…mup…Michael - le respondí, haciéndole saber que si me fastidiaba lo haría quedar como un zapato viejo! Puso sus ojos en blanco y me sonrío a manera de dejarme saber que ya lo había entendido, y volvió a hablarme._

_-Entonces un Apple Martini será…solo que tómatelo despacio…puede ser traicionera esa bebida!- dijo riéndose, recordando alguna cosa de la que no tengo la menor idea._

_Ordenamos dos para Lilian y para mí y el pidió una cerveza de marca. Habían pasado más o menos 40 minutos cuando llego un grupo de siete personas entre ellos Edward y sentí como mi pulso se acelero y mi estomago dio un vuelco. Tanya se puso de pie y saludo a todos con besos en las mejillas e inmediatamente nos presento con los recién llegados._

_Chicos, ellos son Lilian, Michael e Isabella, por supuesto a Isabella ya la conocen , pero con su increíble cambio de look tal vez no la hubieran reconocido-dijo la rubia con cierto tono burlón en su voz, al cual yo reaccione cambiando de color! Michael me dio un suave apretón en la mano mientras Lilian se paró a mi lado dejándome sentir su apoyo incondicional._

_Hola, soy Carmen, en un gusto conocerlos y debo felicitarte Isabella, en serio te ves muy bien!- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Michael de reojo._

_Yo soy Demetri, y ellos son Alec, Eleazar y Jane, mis hermanos- dijo este mirándonos a todos a los ojos de manera imponente pero gentil._

_Hola mi nombre es Heidi y ella es Nancy, nosotras somos primas y nos encanta conocerte…bueno a los tres—dijo esta escaneando a Mike como si tuviera rayos x en los ojos. Definitivamente había hecho bien en pedirles que vinieran conmigo._

_Hola, soy Edward Cullen, y por supuesto que se quién eres, hemos estudiado toda la carrera juntos! Es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes también- dijo él mientras estrechaba la mano de Lilian y de Mike y me sonreía de nuevo. Sentí que mis piernas fallaban cuando me hablo directamente afirmando saber quién era yo, y cuando me sonrío mi pulso se acelero tanto que lo podía oír, y estoy segura que Lilian y Mike también._

_-hola a todos. Es un gusto conocerlos y gracias por la invitación, me alegra poder acompañar a mi prima a celebrar su graduación con gente tan agradable!- respondió Mike con un todo algo venenoso sobre todo al final de la oración mientras les dirigía a todos una mirada de desconfianza incluso a Tanya._

_-hola, encantada de conocerlas Heidi y Nancy- dije a las que veía por primera vez –…y aunque tengas razón y hayamos estudiado juntos todo este tiempo- dije refiriéndome a Edward- creo que es la primera vez que hablamos -espero que no sea la última vez pensé. Me miro sonriendo, y en el momento en que me iba a responder Lilian hablo…_

_Que bien, ahora después de las presentaciones nos podemos dedicar a la celebración- aligerando el ambiente._

_Tienes razón querida, vamos a sentarnos todos y a tomar algo- respondió Tania._

**_OK, AQUI DOS CAPITULOS MAS BONITAS, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESPERO ENCONTRAR LOS REVIEWS DE LAS LECTORAS PARA CONTINUAR, ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI SABER QUE OPINAN,SI LES GUSTA O NO, Y SOBRETODO ENCONTRAR SU APOYO._**


	4. Es una bromano es asi?

Capitulo 4 Es una broma…no es así?

_Todos nos dirigimos hacia otra zona del pub reservada y más cómoda, allí todos decidimos por tomar vodka con dos jugos diferentes, minutos después nos llevaron las bebidas y Heidi propuso que era hora de bailar. Algunas parejas se levantaron de inmediato y a mi pobre primo Mike lo habían puesto a escoger entre Tanya, Carmen y Heidi para el primer baile, y este en una solución salomónica les propuso bailar con todas ellas en el orden de llegada asi que Tanya fue la primera y las demás accedieron llevándose a Eleazar y a Demetri con ellas a la pista de baile igual. A Lilian la invito Charlie que desde que llegamos se había acercado a hablar con ella después de confirmar que ella y mi primo no eran pareja._

_Yo me quede sentada riendo de la situación de mi primo y contenta de ver a Lilian divirtiéndose, cuando él se sentó a mi lado y me hablo._

_- Te estás divirtiendo?- pregunto. -si…- le conteste._

_-Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?-pregunto- si…- le conteste de nuevo._

_-Estas nerviosa por algo?- pregunto. Esta vez se quedo mirándome fijamente a los ojos esperando mi respuesta con una sonrisa en su boca._

_-No, porque lo preguntas?- respondí sin poder dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes._

_- Por la manera en como aprietas el vaso en tus manos- me contesto con una risita de satisfacción, sabiendo que me había delatado mi lenguaje corporal._

_-mmmm…humm...bueno tal vez si lo estoy…no entiendo porque me invitaron en primer lugar y no estoy del todo cómoda- le solté sin pensar el por qué estaba siendo sincera con él_

_-eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla-me dijo mientras me miraba de nuevo a los ojos-. _

_-Yo le pedí a Nía que te invitara, quería que estuvieras con nosotros esta noche-dijo como quien informa el clima!_- y en cuanto a lo que no te sientes cómoda , debe ser normal ya que no acostumbras a frecuentar sitios así_- termino diciendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y me conociera de toda la vida…Sin embargo no podía procesar la primera parte de su respuesta, me había dejado alucinada, era increíble que me dijera algo así de esa manera! Tenía que preguntar por qué pero no me salía la voz._

_-Tú le pediste a "nía" que me invitara? Por qué?- logre decir después de unos minutos. El me miro serio por un momento y luego sonrió mirándome de arriba abajo antes de contestar._

_-Porque hoy era el ultimo día en el que seguro te vería…con eso de que no somos amigos…-contesto sonriéndome, aunque realmente seguía sin decirme nada._

_-Y si querías que viniera…por qué no me invitaste tu?- pregunte de manera directa, quería una respuesta directa._

_-Porque pensé que si yo lo hacía tal vez tú podrías negarte, nunca te he visto relacionarte con hombres, solo con chicas, así que decidí que la mejor manera de hacer que vinieras era si una chica te invitaba- respondió tranquilamente. Me quede un momento en silencio tratando de entender todo lo que acababa de decir, pero sencillamente no entendía cual era su propósito._

_-y cuál es la razón por la que querías que viniera hoy?- inquirí .el se quedo en silencio un momento y tomo un exagerado montón de aire antes de contestar._

_Porque te encuentro fascinante Isabella…siempre independiente y ajena a lo que te rodea...te admire cada vez que te paraste en frente de todos a sustentar tus ideas y a dejarnos como idiotas al resto al no ver las cosas de manera tan obvia como tu… - pude ver como una disimulada sonrisa se asomo mientras decía esto- terminabas y te ibas de nuevo. Ha sido así durante años…escucharte reír se convertía en el reto de la semana, porque siempre estás muy seria, pero de pronto llegaba Lilian te hablaba y lo conseguía…me encantaba ese momento…- se quedo en silencio, y me miro a los ojos, yo estaba sorprendida de todo lo que acababa de oír, simplemente no podía creerlo._

_Él me había observado durante todo este tiempo y yo que creía que no sabía de mi existencia, esto era increíble y definitivamente demasiado para mí, me levante y empecé a caminar hacia la salida del pub, necesitaba respirar._

_Isabella! IsabeLLA! - lo oí gritar detrás de mí pero yo simplemente necesitaba salir de ahí._

_Hey!…te estoy llamando...no me escuchas? Que haces? Para dónde vas? -me dijo cuando estuvimos afuera del sitio. Me alcanzo y se paro en frente de mi esperando una respuesta_

_-Si te escuche…escuche todo lo que dijiste y no entiendo absolutamente nada! Si lo que buscas es jugarme una broma ya puedes parar Edward Anthony Cullen, si no lo es explícame que hago aquí y porque dijiste todo lo acabo de oír?- le respondí con voz dura y esperando lo peor. Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma de todos estos niños ricos sin nada mejor que hacer, pero no iba a caer en ella tan fácilmente. De verdad me sentía muy molesta, no debí haber venido. _

_- Está bien, para ser tan lista no lees entre líneas! Me gustas, y no es solo porque hoy te veas tan hermosa como un ángel, cuando entraste hoy en el auditorio me quede sin aliento, nunca te había visto con el cabello suelto, ni con vestido, eres una completa alucinación, como oasis en el desierto! todos te veían y comentaban lo hermosa que estabas y decidí que tenía que hacer algo. Era hoy o nunca, y tuve que pedirle a Tanya que te invitara, creí que si me acercaba y te hablaba no iba a ser capaz de articular palabra al tenerte tan cerca, además necesitaba asegurarme de que vinieras- me dijo tan rápidamente que casi no pude entender, el me estaba tratando de decir que yo le gustaba…ok que salgan las cámaras escondidas...esto es increíble!- _

_-No se qué esperas de todo esto…no entiendo – dije mientras enterraba mi cara entre mis manos._

_-Solo quiero una oportunidad para conocerte…para que me conozcas, ya sabes que me gustas, eso quiero que lo sepas y quede claro, que no quiero ser tu amigo- me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro con su dedo índice obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera que pensar, era demasiado para mi, él es por mucho el más hermoso y divino hombre que había visto en mi vida, inteligente e interesante, y su declaración simplemente no cabía en ningún contexto posible en mi mente, sin embargo eso era lo que acaba de suceder._


	5. La confesión de Mike!

Capitulo 5 La confesión de Mike!

_-Isabella?- _

_-HUMMM?- trate de contestar pero no lo logre._

_-Que hacen aquí afuera?- pregunto Mike, _

_-Me sentía algo acalorada y salí a tomar aire- le respondí sin mirarlo siquiera._

_-Estas bien?- pregunto mi primo con una mirada de desconfianza hacia Edward-_

_-si Mike no te preocupes…solo estamos conversando- le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo_

_Ok.. pues entonces entremos y pasemos un buen rato- dijo abrazándome e interponiendo su cuerpo entre el de Edward y el mío, que sin darme cuenta nos habíamos acercado bastante._

_Quieres bailar Izzy?-me pregunto Michael cuando llegamos de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban los demás.- si, por supuesto- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile._

_Qué rayos estaba sucediendo allá afuera Izzy?- inquirió mi primo cuando supo que nadie podía oírnos._

_Ni yo misma estoy segura Mike...- le confesé,- no te imaginas lo que Edward me dijo._

_Pues no, no me lo imagino así que cuéntamelo, no me gusta para nada la expresión que tienes… te falto al respeto Izzy , te propuso algo indecente? porque si es así, ya mismo le parto la cara en dos!- espeto Michael dispuesto a cumplir su promesa_

_SHHHH…ya calla Michael deja de decir tonterías! No es nada de lo que dices, por Dios!- le dije rápidamente para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido._

_Ok, ok, cuéntame entonces que te dijo- respondió mientras rodaba los ojos._

_Me dijo que le gusto, pero eso no es lo que me desconcertó…-dije_

_No? Entonces?-pregunto Mike con los ojos llenos de curiosidad_

_Fue su confesión como tal. Según él es algo que siente hace mucho, y si estamos aquí es por él le pido a Tanya que me invitara._

_-pues no me sorprende- declaro Mike_

_-Por qué no? - pregunte sorprendida de su declaración_

_-Oh Izzy, mírate! Eres una de las mujeres más hermosas aquí presentes. Por no decir que la más bella de todas, siempre lo has sido, eres inteligente, gentil, decente y la mas dedicada persona que conozco a cumplir con sus responsabilidades. No es de extrañarse que los hombres se fijen en ti… no es que me haga gracia, por supuesto que no!... pero te has convertido en una hermosa e interesante mujer y sé que muchos pueden ver eso -dijo sin atisbo de duda o condescendencia en sus palabras. Me quede sorprendida al escuchar a Michael, el y yo siempre estábamos de bromas, pero conocía a mi primo y sabia que en este momento me decía la verdad, o por lo menos lo que él creía._

_- además es imposible negar que ya no eres una niña y que después de todos los _

_logros que has conseguido, el siguiente es robarle el corazón a unos cuantos desgraciados!- Lo abrace y escondí mi cara en su pecho, me sentía emocionada y orgullosa de la forma como me veía, de su amor de hermano._

_-Estas llorando?- me pregunto en tono burlón, le pegue en el hombro y le mostré mi lengua en respuesta- no!_

_-No te subestimes Isabella, solo ten cuidado, si se llega a pasar de listo me lo dices y lo pongo en su lugar en un minuto!- prometió, mientras se golpeaba un puño contra el otro._

_-es solo que no lo puedo creer…´-confesé – él es tan … -y no supe como describirlo, las palabras perfecto, divino, hermoso, perfecto! llegaban a mi mente, pero sentía vergüenza con Mike, el se estaba mostrando algo protector y no sabía cómo iba a tomar mis adjetivos para Edward. _

_-Jajaja! oh Izzy! Te gusta el cari bonito!- se burlo Mike._

_- mira muppet no te metas conmigo, yo por lo menos soy capaz de hablar cuando me dirige la palabra…no como tú que casi inundas el pub cuando viste a Tanya!-le devolví._

_-touche!-dijo riendo y alzando sus manos en frente de mi en señal de rendición._

_Nos reímos un poco. Me hacia bien contar con Mike, no estaba segura que le iba a decir a Edward, pero me sentía mejor después de hablar con Mike, bailamos una canción mas y luego nos reunimos con los demás._

_-Izzy,- me llamo mientras caminábamos de nuevo hacia nuestra mesa - no te cierres a una nueva experiencia, solo ten cuidado, y ten en cuenta que siempre voy a estar cuidándote!-me guiñó un ojo y se alejo en busca de sus nuevas admiradoras._


	6. Una yo que no conocía!

Capitulo 6 Una yo…que no conocía!

_-No sabía que te gustaba bailar- me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mi_

_-Hay mucho de mí que no sabes- le dije sonriéndole pero sin mirarlo a los ojos_

_-Eso veo!_

_-Voy a tener que averiguarlo lo más pronto posible, si no dudo que pueda volver a dormir pensando que mas escondes de mi- me devolvió hablándome cerca del oído con una sensual voz, trague tan fuerte que creo que toda la mesa me oyó hacerlo, y pude sentir como se sacudía riéndose sin sonido de mi reacción, ah! pero a este juego pueden jugar dos._

_Me gire para quedar de frente a él, le sonreí de manera coqueta, recordando la mirada que le hacía mamá a papá cuando quería conseguir algo de él, y me acerque hasta estar a centímetros de su cara –entonces te esperan varias semanas sin dormir Edward, llevas años perdidos de información…- no sé porque hice eso, pero me salió muy natural, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces…sentí como el calor buscaba mis mejillas así que me gire rápidamente de nuevo a mi posición inicial para que no me descubriera._

_-wow!...- le escuché decir mientras respiraba pesadamente._

_-bailarías conmigo?- inquirió después de varios minutos, ofreciéndome su mano mientras preguntaba_

_- si…- respondí mientras depositaba mi mano en la suya. Me condujo hacia la pista de baile y cuando llegamos se paro frente a mi poniendo su mano en mi cintura, afianzando su agarre me acerco un poco más a él. Sentí su calor a través de la fina tela de mi vestido haciendo que mi estomago se contrajera ante la agradable sensación, coloque mi mano en su hombro y palpe el vigor de su cuerpo y me estremecí un poco. Tan fuerte, atlético, y cálido, muy cálido. Nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música, sus movimientos suaves pero varoniles, y su mano siguiendo el movimiento de mis caderas firmemente, haciendo de la experiencia algo mas allá que un simple baile…algo mas erótico, sentir su respiración cerca de mi cuello y la calidez de su aliento erizaba la piel que alcanzaba. Mi mano se deslizo por su brazo lentamente hasta llegar a su muñeca delineando sus marcados músculos. Siguiendo el ritmo de música gire mi cuerpo para quedar de espalda a él, sin embargo él no soltó su agarre ni un segundo dejando nuestros cuerpos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, su mano ahora sobre mi estomago enviaba pequeñas descargas mientras nuestros movimientos iban sincronizados al son de la música. De pronto me hizo girar de nuevo y puso su otra mano en mi costado intensificando un poco los movimientos circulares que llevaba mi cuerpo, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y entregarme a la descarga de sensaciones que me invadían. - eres fascinante- dijo hablando muy cerca de mi oído, lo cual me hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con su penetrante mirada._

_-podría permanecer así durante toda la noche, bailando contigo, mirando de cerca tu rostro…- afirmo, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara furiosamente._

_-también me gusta bailar contigo- le confesé con la voz perdida en alguna parte de mi garganta. _

_-me gusta escuchar eso, me gusta mucho- dijo sonriéndome y acercándome un poco más a él. Sentirme así me desconcertaba, si hubiéramos estado solos le hubiera saltado encima sin pensarlo. Por Dios! Que estoy diciendo? Por qué me comporto como una adolecente con despertar de hormonas? De todas maneras no es la primera vez que tengo cercanía física con un hombre. Por mucho tiempo estuve con Alexander, y aunque éramos jóvenes e inexpertos el despertó en mi las sensaciones de mujer…aunque no de esta manera tan intensa y con una cercanía tan "inocente", aunque Alexander era un hombre atractivo siempre logre tener el control de mis emociones y de las sensaciones que despertaban sus caricias, y el siempre fue el caballero que se contenía sin presionarme demasiado.._

_- en que piensas hermosa?- pregunto peligrosamente cerca de mi piel enviando una corriente eléctrica que acabo en mi vientre._

_-no pienso en nada…solo disfruto del sonido de la música- mentí descaradamente mirando sobre su hombro._

_En serio?- pregunto con una seductora sonrisa – entonces porque estas sonrojada?-dijo soltando una risa burlona, como si supiera que pasaba en realidad por mi mente_

_-es solo que hace calor aquí- mentí de nuevo, de algo tenía que servir mi título en leyes, tendría que poder ocultar mis emociones cuando fuera necesario._

_Hmm…si tienes razón, esta endemoniadamente caliente aquí- dijo mientras me recorría de arriba abajo con sus ojos y aunque debí sentirme indignada lo único que sentí fue placer de provocarlo._

_Te gusta lo ves?- pregunte directamente, él sacaba de mi todo el erotismo que jamás hubiera imaginado poseer._

_Me miro asombrado y por primera vez lo vi nervioso, indeciso, estaba pensando muy bien en su respuesta - más de lo que crees…eres una alucinación…un pecado andante- por fin dijo, mientras me miraba lascivamente y ensanchaba su sonrisa mientras se fijaba en el escote de mi vestido, su respuesta hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda hasta llegar a la punta de mi cadera y sin pensarlo ni siquiera me vi más cerca de él sintiendo su perfecto torso contra las curvas de mi cuerpo, completamente excitada y hambrienta de su cuerpo._

_Ah!...-gimió suavemente al sentir la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y haciendo que mi piel se erizara ante el estimulo provocado en él. – que sucede?- le pregunte tratando de disimular la fuerte atracción sexual que sentía en ese momento_

_- Que me enloquece tu figura...la suavidad de tu cuerpo- confeso con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo que se había despertado en él - no sé lo que es Isabella pero es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes…eres tan hermosa- y mientras decía esto se acercaba más a mí y pude sentir el calor de su aliento y la deliciosa sensación de sus manos cerniendo mi cintura para acortar la mínima distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos. Sus labios eran tibios, carnosos deliciosamente ansiosos al succionar los míos, se movían con destreza y me llenaban de un calor abrasador mientras su lengua se abría paso en mi boca rozando gentilmente mis bordes y humedeciendo sensualmente el contacto, era una sensación enloquecedoramente placentera y esta vez fui yo quien gimió en su boca._

_Hummm…Isabella- ronroneo cerca de mis labios cuando rompió el beso. Nos miramos durante unos instantes y no sentí más que deseos de volverlo a besar. Él adivinando mi deseo volvió a besarme, pero esta vez podía degustar el latente deseo, el ansia de sus manos que se apretaban en mí, como si tratara de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo._

_ISABELLA! – me helé al sentirme descubierta por Michael, me acababa de advertir que le rompería la cara a Edward si se pasaba de listo, y ciertamente no sé cómo iba a tomar que me estuviera besando de esta manera en frente de todo el mundo. Me separe bruscamente de Edward y me pare en frente de él tratando de protegerlo de mi primo. _

–_piensas comerte vivo a este pobre hombre?- chillo mientras estallaba en risas al darse cuenta de mi cara de terror al verlo, el muy desgraciado lo hizo a propósito _Vete al demonio muppet!- le respondí mordaz desquitándome de su maldita intromisión y le di la espalda pasando frente de Edward y dejando la pista detrás de mi. Aún después de varias zancadas podía escuchar la risa de Mike y pude sentir mi propia vergüenza al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con Edward, qué demonios me había sucedido? Jamás había sido una mujer fácil, y había besado a Edward sin que ni siquiera me lo hubiera pedido, pero lo peor era que le hubiera permitido todo sin importarme donde estábamos_


End file.
